Forget Me Not
by striderstuck
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and life's good, for the most part. Until you undergo a procedure that erases the most important person in your life from your memory. Even worse, he's not allowed to tell you. Sadstuck. Dramastuck. Obvious hints at Dave/John.
1. Part One

(Author's Notes: Some of my keys are broken, and I have to use the onscreen keyboard… Bear with me. Also, in second person which I quite literally have never done, so again – bear. This is only the first half, which is basically just outlines of the whole picture.)

**OoOoO**

Your name is Dave Strider. You're seventeen years old and the happiest you've been in years, well minus the somewhat frequent nightmares. Usually, you push them aside and focus on the positives in your life, like the fact that you have the sweetest most amazing boyfriend ever. Just thinking about him makes the slightest smile tug at your usually stoic face.

"Hey Dave!" John runs up behind you, "Are you going to gym class today?" That dorky grin, that fucking adorable dorky grin glued to his mouth.

"I suppose." You deadpan, as you do quite often in public. "Can't skip every day.." But you wish you could, not that you hated exercise or anything – it just sort of, made things complicated.

"Alright!" He grins. "I'll see you there, kay?"

"Yeah yeah, Egderp." A smirk. John waves you goodbye and makes his way to God knows where before class, guess this is a good a time as any to head to the locker room.

Maybe if the locker room wasn't so dimly lit you would've seen this coming, or maybe you saw it coming but you ignore it, either way you wound up shoved into the locker one too many times.

"What's the hell Equius?" Trying to keep your cool, too bad it's not working all too swell. "Seriously what the fu-" Interrupted midsentence by another shove.

"Haha, what are you planning on doing _cooldork_ crying to your boyfriend?"

"No no!" Equius laughed. "You got it wrong, Eri, it's the other one who does the crying!"

"Oh yeah! The Eg-baby!" He cackled. Your urge to kill was rising, push it down Strider, stay cool… Stay cal-

Within a second you were on top of Euius, left hook, right hook, left hook, crack. That definitely didn't sound good, not that you cared. Equius was begging for mercy but you weren't about to give it to him. Something overcame you. Oblivious to your surroundings, oh no to again, not now, you were back in the game…

Eridan didn't move. The entire time you sat there straddled over Equius, punch after bloody punch, he didn't move. His mistake. Without warning you threw the nearest heaviest object you could behind you – your algebra textbook. Another crack, his him square in the nose.

"David Strider!" A shrill voice broke through. Still not completely sure of what was happening you just sat there, confused, "You are in A LOT of trouble, young man." Except you didn't care, because the world around you went completely dark, no sound, no sight, no sense.

"Dave?" That voice sounded really familiar.. "Dave, Dave calm down! Everything is alright." You realized you were being pinned down… What… happened?

"Bro," Oh no, why was bro here, what… "Bro, chill."

You squinted your closed eyes, still behind ironic aviator sunglasses, trying to clear your head. And then the voice again, "Dave. It's gonna be okay!" You recognized it this time, even through the obviously concerned tone.

"John." You sheepishly laugh out, eyes open now, not that Bro or John could actually tell.

"Dave it happened again." You sat up. "You got into _another_ fight."

"Again?" Bro looked at John, even with covered eyes his concern was there. Bro wasn't there much when you were growing up, always working to support the little baby that had been dumped off on him. He did care though, sometimes more than you thought.

"Last weekend at the bowling alle-"

You cut him off, "John!"

"Wait, this is reoccurring?" Bro genuinely seemed worried, that was _rare_.

"No no, it's only happened like twice." You answer quickly before John can say anything you'll regret. Too bad John doesn't see things your way.

"Dave!" He sounds stern, that's never good. "If you don't tell him, _I will_. You're one check away from being expelled and I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Tell me what? Does this happen to tie into your nightmares, Dave?" Your silence is more than enough answer for him. "Dave, I know it might seem like I don't give a fuck, but seriously dude if you're having problems you should talk to me." Again you didn't say anything.

After a few seconds of what could be considered partially awkward silence, the all too chipper nurse piped up. "Okay, Mr. Strider, thank you for coming to pick up Dave. You really should be getting on your way." Bro nods. "Dave is suspended for three days." Another nod, and the nurse turns to John. "And you, young man, need to get back to class!" Now John is the one nodding, not too happy about it. She escorts John out of he office and directs Bro to the front office to sign something.

The car ride home was pretty quiet. Bro didn't really try to talk to you, just kind of drove, eyes on the rode, trying not to focus on obvious problems. He asked if you wanted to stop for a bite to eat or something. You said no, eating was probably the farthest thing from your mind.

That evening wasn't too special either, quiet, normal, boring. You didn't talk to John that night, probably would in the morning or something. Just kind of ready to go to bed and forget the world, and you did. Well, until your stomach decided your brain wasn't gonna tell you not to eat again…

"Eight AM." You groaned to yourself and rolled over. "It's too early to be awake, I don't even have school." Your stomach growled again, no wasn't an option this time. "Ughhhh." Rolling out of bed, you slugged to the tiny apartment kitchen and made a bowl of cereal.

About halfway through your bowl Bro walked into the kitchen with a half smirk planted on his face and pulled out the chair across from you. "Yo." Was all he said as he sat down.

"Sup," you redirected your attention back to your cereal. He didn't answer for a second, but when he did he sounded a little… relieved?

"Uh, Dave, so I was up pretty late last night…" This slightly perked your interest, but not enough for you to audibly reply. "I was researching stuff online for like, post traumatic stress help and stuff, you know? Don't really know what else to classify your problem as…"

Okay, now you were looking at him, finishing up your cereal, stomach finally thanking you for food. "And?"

"And I came across this thing, it's like, I dunno they erase your memories of bad stuff." He waited to a reply that you didn't give. "Well, I talked to some people who did it you know, well actually their family members I guess.. because they wouldn't remember."

"It's probably some stupid scam." You shrug and get up to clean out your cereal bowl.

"I was thinking that at first, you know, because hell it seems too good to actually be a real thing.." He laughed. "But it's actually pretty legit, and I was thinking maybe if you're down for it, you could give it a shot?"

"I guess it sounds pretty cool…" You're putting your bowl in the dish drainer. "Just sounds like it'd probably be batshit expensive." And you shrug, now slightly leaning against the counter. "Like, is it worth it?"

"I don't want you to worry about the cost, or anything. Just, are you up to it? Should I make an interview-appointment-thing?"

"If you think it'll actually work, I guess. Not like things could be worse than they are right now…" And they couldn't could they? Wouldn't forgetting you ever played that stupid game be a good thing?

Bro half-smiles and leaves the kitchen, apparently about to set your appointment with destiny. Oh hey, weren't you gonna pester John? Guess now is a good a time as any…

**[turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 8:45 AM]**

**TG: hey**

**EB: uhh, hey dave.**

**EB: you do know i'm in school right?**

**TG: yeah ill make it quick**

**EB: kay, sorry if it takes a second to respond.**

**EB: don't wanna get caught…**

**TG: yeah yeah**

**TG: anyway so bro was researching**

**TG: which is like miraculous all by itself**

**TG: he found out about this memory eraser thing or whatever**

**TG: i wanted your opinion**

Took him a couple minutes to reply, damn goody-two-shoes.

**EB: what? like to erase your memory of the game?**

**TG: yeah i guess thats my basic understanding**

**EB: sounds great :D **

**EB: i mean if it'll help, go for it!**

**TG: haha okay if you think so**

**EB: totally, but hey i gotta go, teacher getting suspicious. hehe. **

**TG: alright later**

**[ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 8:59 AM]**

Okay, John said go for it, and you really couldn't stop Bro from setting up an appointment mid-call… Looks like you're doing this. You're making this happen. Did you really just reference _'Sweet Bro and Hell Jeff' _in a situation like this? Hell yes, you did.

The next couple days went by in a sort of null. Bro somehow managed to get you an appointment the day after he told you about the whole memory thing, or maybe the company works fast – you aren't exactly sure. Anyway, the day they decided to do the erase-procedure was the same Monday you were supposed to go back to school; looks like you won't be going to school until… Actually you have no idea when you'll be able to go back, because frankly having your memory partially erased and altered is confusing.

Needless to say, it's the day of the procedure, and even with all your coolkid bravado your stomach was a big jumbled mess of nothing but nerves. And that was perfectly okay; because you were gonna forget some pretty important stuff, who wouldn't be nervous?

"You ready, kid?" Bro came in your room around nine PM. "Pretty intense stuff, huh?" You shrugged. "You sure there's nothing you wanna do before you go through with this?"

Well obviously there was something you had to do, you needed to talk to John. He was your boyfriend and things had been hectic the past few days, it seemed like you'd hardly said two words to one another. "Actually, yeah, when's the weird doctor dude gonna be here?"

Bro laughed, "Any time now, so do what ever it is quickly." You nod and he goes back out into the living room.

**[turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 9:04 PM]**

**TG: sup**

**EB: dave!**

**EB: isn't tonight your thing?**

**TG: yup**

**EB: why are you online then?**

**TG: just wanted to say hi i guess**

**EB: haha, hi?**

**EB: you're so weird dave..**

**TG: just felt like something i needed to do**

**TG: shrug**

**TG: oh hey the guy for the thing is here so ill talk to you later**

**EB: kay! bye dave!**

**TG: peace**

**EB: love you!**

**[ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 9:13 PM]**

The smallest smile made its way onto your lips, John always did that. Snuck in that last 'I love you.' before logging off. It was one of his many adorable derpy quirks. You put your phone on the bedside table and took a deep breath, this is it.

"Hello, David." A short plump bearded man smiled in your doorway. "Are you ready?" You nod, feeling pretty damn unsure now. Was this really the only solution?

The man was walking towards you, "Here's all you have to do," He handed you a small white… pill? It really can't be that simple can it? "Don't look so confused, that is just to decrease interference and keep you sleeping throughout the entire procedure."

You nervously chuckle, "It happens while I'm alseep?" The man nods, a bit too perky for his own good. "You creepy ass science people are gonna prod my brain with lasers while I'm asleep." Okay, now you're pretty sure that you're really unsure about all this…

"Everything will be fine, and when you wake up you won't remember a thing!" He grins, you take note of how disturbing his perky grin actually is. A really bad feeling is overcoming you… Here goes…

**OoOoO**

"It seems this boy John, he has several connections to the memories of this game you've asked us to erase…" The plump doctor was in the living room talking to Bro. Not that you were aware, _creepy science men _were _prodding you brain with lasers _in your bedroom at the moment.

"Yeah, John is Dave's boyfriend?"

"Oh dear…" The doctor frowned. "Oh dear, oh dear."

"What?"

"You did not read the fine print did you?" The doctor pursed. "Memories of people or objects closely related to the memories being erased may also be forced away."

"… What?" Bro sounded a little more concerned.

"I'm simply saying the chances of your brother not remember certain people is present. One person in particular, so to speak."

"In other words, Dave…" Bro paused, words caught in his throat. This news would shock anyone. "Dave isn't gonna remember John?"

"That is a very likely possibility. All of this was in the document provided."

Bro clenched his jaw, "The fine print of the incredibly hard to read and understand document?"

"I wouldn't say it's hard to read, I spent many many hours perfecting it!"

Bro cupped his head in his hands. This was not good. Not good at all. Everything would be fine in the morning, right? Only the stuff that needed to be forgotten would be gone… Yeah… everything would be cool.

Except if that's how the story went, this would be the ending.

**OoOoO**

"Mmmpff." Is all you could moan out when the morning sun started pouring through your bedroom window. You pressed the base of your palms into your eyes and rubbed the sleep away. What a _weird_ dream. And holy fuck, what a bad headache. You sit up, slightly dizzy at first.

"Dave?" Bro is in your doorway at the first sign of your consciousness.

You find this sort of odd, but whatever. "Uhh, hey bro?"

"You feeling okay? Look a little pale." He looked a little worried, what the fuck?

"Yeah totally copasetic." You shrug. "I do have a pretty bad headache though, do we got any ibuprofen or something?"

"Uhh, yeah I think, let me go grab it." He was back in your room within a minute of getting two ibuprofen pills and a small glass of water. You down it.

"Thanks bro."

"Haha, no problem little man – er well not so little anymore." He nervously rubs the back of his head. "So what's with the headache? Stay up all night talking?"

Something is definitely up with him.. "Uhh, no? Talking? Who would I be talking to?"

**OoOoO**

(Author's notes: Holy fuck, did that take forever to write. Jeez, okay. I'm working off hardly any sleep and I wanted to get this up because… reasons.)


	2. Part Two

(Author's Notes: Alright here it is, poor writing skill and all. I wrote these authors notes at 3:25 AM. When I finish, it'll probably be like.. Six XD Also thanks for the good feedback on the horribleness that was part one, and sorry if it was confusing. This entire thing is the brainbaby of three teenage girls.. Also sorry if it seems to go past tense/present tense – writing in second person is hardly than I thought XD)

**oOoOoOo**

You're not 100% squared off as to why your brother randomly transferred you to a different school; actually you're not even sure what your old school was, come to think of it. Ever since that morning you'd been feeling really clued-out on pretty much everything. You could shrug the feeling off as nothing for the most part, it was kind of weird when all the contacts were erased out of your phone though.

Around three PM you were doing who knows what in your bedroom when there was a knock at the door, didn't make it out to the front room in time to see who it was though. Bro was shutting the door, he looked really.. sad?

"Who was that?" You pressed.

"Nobody." He shrugged. "Some kid with the wrong address, I guess." You weren't entirely sure, but his mannerisms seemed off. You cocked an eyebrow and then also shrugged. Bro sure had been acting strangely lately.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, not that there was any reason it should be. The next day however, would be a whole new adventure. And it was, because getting transferred to a new school for no good reason half way through semester is pretty weird. You met a few cool people you guess, there was this one kid with a lisp who was wearing stupid 3D glasses, and a girl who looked _exactly_ like the cave dweller from your old school – more commonly known as Eridan. You think the chick's name was like Ferrari or something, not that it matters.

There was one girl though; she came off as completely batshit crazy – Terezi Pyrope. Meeting her was an experience altogether…

_You weren't really paying attention to your surroundings, picked up by one of the many cliques at LOHAC High School. Prodding the small green vegetables this school so boldly called pees, when somebody plopped their bright red tray down right beside yours. Oh great._

"_Hi." She said, perfectly straight pearly white teeth, teal t-shit and bright red skinny jeans. "I'm Terezi."_

"_Sup." You dead panned, returning your attention to your plate. _

_She of course didn't answer your question – it mostly came off as rhetorical. Instead she wasted no time getting right to the point. "I've heard a lot about you, coolkid." You shrug, news about new kids usually spreads fast. "What I haven't heard though.." She paused and you could nearly hear her break a grin, "You got a girlfriend?"_

_This called your attention; you looked at her and shook your head, blonde hair swishing over the top of your glasses. She smirked and brushed your hair back to the side, "You do now, babe." Oh my God. This girl was obviously full of herself. "Word around the school is you got kicked out of MSH because you got into a pretty nasty fight.." She adjusted her porn-star glasses. "I like my boys nasty."_

**oOoOoOo**

It'd been about a month since you became Terezi's arm candy, and your first impression was pretty dead on – batshit crazy. It was a decent January day and so she requested a nice walk through the park. Her arm was interlocked with yours, but you weren't really paying attention to her anymore (as if you I _ever_ did anyway).

"Dave!" She broke your focus from a nerdy-looking black haired boy at a nearby picnic table. "Dave, are you even listening?" No, you weren't.

"Uhh, yeah T-z you've only talked about this 200 times." She frowned, aware of your obvious disinterest in her. "Didn't have like some stupid family thing today?"

"You were invited to that stupid family thing!" She unlatched your arm. "Remember?"

"Oh shiii-" You rub the back of your head. "Forgot, but something came up and I can't go." That was obviously a lie.

"Oh?" She frowned. "What?"

"Dunno?" You shrug as convincingly as possible. "Some shit with bro."

She frowned again, "Okay, Dave! I guess I'll see you later." She reached up and kissed your cheek.

"Yeah, bye." You wave as she's running off. "Be careful of cars.. I guess."

Now it was time to nonchalantly direct your attention to the black haired boy, he looked really familiar. You pulled out your iPod and skim through a few songs while walking over to the picnic table and plopping down. The black haired boy didn't seem to notice you at all, well he was pretending not to anyway. He was quite obviously staring at you the entire time you were walking towards him. Now, it looked sort of like he was going to be physically sick. Time to attempt conversation.

"Yuck!" You say loud enough to get his attention. "What is Trisha Yearwood doing on my iPod?" Seriously, why the fuck was that song on your iPod?

"I like Trisha Yearwood." A tiny voice said, not looking up from his algebra text book. "Well, I mean I only really know one song I guess."

You really have no idea how to respond, so you quickly change the subject. "What're you working on?"

Now he looks up – and holy shit his eyes are like the ocean, even behind those ridiculous glasses. "Uhh," He seems unreasonably nervous. "Algebra, not very good at it, haha."

"Do you need any help?" You scoot a little closer and he seems to tense up a little. He shook his head and went back to working. A few minutes later you break the silence again, "So I don't recognize you, what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Hm. Me too" You press more. "School?"

"Maplehoof Senior High." It's like he was intentionally trying to avoid looking at you.

"Haha, are you serious? I used to go there, lamest school name ever."

"Yeah, I know." And you think the conversation is over again but then he continues, "You know I actually could use some help on this.. if you don't mind?" You shrug and he keeps rambling. "Haha, you've always been so good at math." Wait, what.. How did he know that? He freezes, "Uhh, well I assume, I mean.. shit shit.."

"Dude, calm down." That sickly look overcame him again. He's packing up his text book in a hurry now.

"No, I really should go, I almost blew it, oh God." He's fast walking away now, you were just kind of sitting there dumbfounded. "Sorry, Dave." Was the last thing you hear him say before he slammed the door on his blue Grand-Am.

"How.." You shake your head. That was weird, who the fuck is that kid? How did he know your name?

You manage to shrug off the feelings , just weird bullshit. The rest of the day goes pretty well, around 8 PM you start fucking around with your phone. You made an account on some stupid chat client called Pesterchum, as Terezi suggested. About to log off, bored as hell when you get a chum request from somebody you don't know.

**[striderTime received chum request from ectoBiologist]**

Who's this douchebag? You shrug and accept anyway, whoever it is pesters you right away.

**[ectoBiologist began pestering striderTime at 8:19 PM]**

**EB: hey i know you don't know me..**

**ST: no shit news of the century right there**

**EB: just hear me out okay?**

**ST: whatever**

**ST: who are you**

**EB: you know that kid from the park?**

**ST: no way**

**EB: i know this is probably really creepy..**

**ST: no shit fuck man wtf**

**EB: i had to pull a lot of strings to figure out your new chumhandle**

**ST: new**

**EB: uhhh no never mind.**

**EB: im not supposed to talk to you this was a stupid idea.**

**ST: what are you talking about**

**ST: who the fuck are you**

**EB: sorry don't tell your bro about this okay?**

**ST: wait how did you know about bro**

**[ectoBiologist dumped chum]**

**ST: fuck**

"What the fuuuuck?" You say to yourself out loud before throwing your phone down on the side table. That, of course, got bro's attention. Why does he fucking care so much lately.

"What?" He was in your bedroom doorway faster than you could pull your hand off your phone. "What happened?"

"Nothing." You didn't mean to sound so harsh, but you couldn't help it. "Everything… I don't fucking know!" Pressing your palms to your eye sockets. "Could you just like go away? I kind of just want to go to bed…"

"It's not even none o'clock yet, Dave…" As if you gave a fuck. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! Err, sorry just please, okay I don't fucking care what time it is." And you didn't. You just wanted to go to sleep where it you could just forget everything. Like why the fuck your life has been so fucked up lately.

**oOoOoOo**

It'd been about a week and a half since you first saw the derpy kid at the park, and you could get him off your brain. How did he know your name? How did he know you were good at math? What did he mean old chumhandle? How did he know bro? And why isn't he supposed to talk to you? Nothing adds up.

Skimming through the pages of some ironic novel you're seriously considering not buying you notice familiar black hair a couple shelves ahead of you, in the bookstore. It's the kid. The derp who knew stuff. Now's your chance. You beeline over to the section he's at, before you make your presence known you notice he's flipping through some shitty manga. You clear your throat and he looks up.

"Oh shit." He groans. "Listen, just leave me alone okay?" He tries to get past you to the only exit of the store. You're quick to block his path.

"I just want to know how you knew all that stuff!" You practically shout – temporarily forgetting to keep your cool. Shooshed by the clerk.

"I can't tell you, the conversation is over." He squeezes past you and heads straight for the door, you obviously follow him. He doesn't even turn around, just gets into that same blue Grand-Am from the park and starts to pull out. You just kind of stand there and frown. He looks at you one last time and stops. His hand hits the button to lower the window and through the half-crack he sighed and said, "Go to your favorite restaurant." Then pulled away.

What the crap? That has got to be the vaguest thing ever. How the fuck will he know what your favorite restaurant is? This is ridiculous. You get in your car, there's no way this is true, totally over the line. You're driving, he's not gonna be there, this is stupid. Stupid stupid dumb. You're leaning against the hood of your car in the Burger King parking lot when that same familiar blue Grand-Am pulls in.

Holy. Fuck.

You start walking towards his car as he's getting out, "What the actual fuck?" You shout, he doesn't answer. "How do you know all this shit about me? _Who are you?_"

He doesn't answer for a few seconds, which seems like an eternity, and when he finally does reply it isn't an answer at all. He sort of whispered, "I'm sorry Dave."

"Sorry for _what_?"

"I shouldn't have said anything that day in the park. Everything would be okay, you'd be okay, and now I'm standing in a Burger King parking lot with you debating on telling you everything…" He looks like he's gonna cry. You're gonna say something but he talks again. "I don't know why I even told you to come here of all places, if I tell you anything it can't be in public." He pauses again. "But before I say anything swear to me… you won't tell your brother."

You nod. About to ask him more questions that probably won't get an answer, when he hands you a little sheet of paper. As you unfold it he gets back into his car. "I'll talk to you there, its private." He leaves you standing in a parking lot more confused than ever for the second time that day. You glance back at the note.

"_The weeping willow by the river."_

You hadn't been there in years, bro used to take you finishing when you were little. Sighing, you get in your car and go for another question filled drive. The river was still almost fully iced over from the nice little snow fall last weekend, and practically all the snow around was still full and untouched. As you pulled into the closest public parking lot to the willow tree you assumed the note was about you immediately noticed the blue car parked two spaces over. The questions were really piling up now.

Snow crunched under your feet as you walked towards the icy-branched weeping willow. A few steps from the tree he looked up, the damn idiot was sitting in the snow! You sighed and sat next to him. "You're really freaking me out."

"I'd be pretty freaked out too.." He cracked a half smile. You open your mouth to start asking questions but he stops you. "Before you ask me anything you have to promise you won't laugh." You nod. "Everything I say is 100% true even if it sounds crazy."

"I won't laugh." You reassure. "Now please, how do you know all this?"

"There's no simple way to put this so I'm just gonna start from the top." He takes a deep breath. "Dave, you don't remember me because you had your memory erased." Okay, this kid was full of shit, totally insane.

"Are you fucking kidding," You're about to go on about how big of a bullshit lie that is but he stops you.

"I'm serious, Dave." He frowned. "You willingly did it too.. You just forgot."

"Why for fuck's sake would I intentionally have my memory erased?"

"I can't tell you." He looks really upset now.

"So…" You calm your tone. "Who are you.. to me then?" He turns away, is he crying?

"Y-Your sunglasses." He sniffs.

"What about them?"

"Where did you get them?" You shrug. You actually have no idea where they came from, had them for as long as you can remember. "Dave, I gave those to you. I gave them to you on your thirteenth birthday."

"You what.. You do realize I'm 17? I think I'd remember if you-" He cut you off.

"But you don't!" He's quite obviously crying now, not even trying to hide it. "You don't remember and I _can't _tell you." He stands up, obviously going to leave you with more questions than answers again.

"Wait!" You grab his wrist. He stops, wiping his tears. "You didn't answer my question. Who are _you_ to me?"

He pulls his wrist out of your grasp and starts walking away. In between sobs he's say the most shocking thinking you could image at the time, "I _was_ your boyfriend." And he's gone, in his little blue Grand-Am pulling away again.

"My.." Is all you manage to say, to yourself. "God dammit!" You swing around and punch the trunk of the tree in frustration. A layer of snow-dust sprinkles off the tree…

What the hell? Something scrawled into the wood.. No way… Was that kid telling the truth? What.. What's his name?

_Why were your initials in that heart?_

**oOoOoOo**

(Author's notes: Heheheh, looks like it'll be in three parts ;D btw its 5:55 AM now XD I also didn't revise this chapter because its six in the fucking morning so if you find errors let me know .)


	3. Part Three

(AN: I didn't revise this before I posted it, whoops.)

**oOoOoOo**

When you got home that evening you still hadn't made sense of anything that happened. Bro was sitting on the couch movie surfing when you got home; he glanced at you then went back to clicking the remote. The only thing you could think to do was get online and try to talk to him.. hopefully he'd be online.

**[striderTime sent chum request to ectoBiologist]**

**[ectoBiologist declined striderTime's chum request]**

**[striderTime sent chum request to ectoBiologist]**

**[ectoBiologist declined striderTime's chum request]**

**[striderTime sent chum request to ectoBiologist]**

**[ectoBiologist accepted striderTime's chum request]**

**EB: what dave? what do you want? i told you i CAN'T talk to you.**

**ST: calm down okay please just talk to me**

**ST: im so confused and going insane**

**EB: i'm sorry dave**

**EB: i'm sorry everything is confusing and i'm sorry i caused it**

**ST: just tell me WHY**

**ST: you owe me that since you wont tell me your name**

**EB: why what? why i'm so stupid? why i tried to get through to you?**

**EB: sheesh you're so impossible. and by the way your new chumhandle is stupid.**

**ST: what was my old one**

**EB: turntechGodhead /sigh**

**ST: anyway i just want to know why youre not allowed to tell me**

**EB: why don't you ask the asshole who turned me down when i went to your house after the erasey thing.**

**EB: wanted to make sure you're okay and he basically told me to fuck off wasn't allowed to see you any more.**

**ST: bro**

**EB: yes**

**EB: i shouldn't even be telling you this.**

**EB: fuck.**

**EB: just stop okay, go away i don't wanna talk to you.**

**EB: i can't**

**[ectoBiologist dumped chum]**

**ST: i believe you**

**ST: sigh**

You stood up, obviously frustrated, slammed your chair into the desk and… and did nothing. What could you do? You didn't even know this kid, you couldn't explain how you felt towards him. Nothing made sense; you had no control over your life.

"Dave?" Bro was standing in your doorway. The _last _person you wanted to talk to. "Dave are you alright?"

Oh no, here comes the uncontrollable anger. "Am I _alright_? Are you? No, of course _you're_ fine. You're always fine, so cool, so fucking great."

"What.. are you…?"

"You knew!" You were visibly upset, almost on the brink of tears, but you didn't even know why.. "You knew they erased my memory! You told the only person who actually seems to care to fuck off! You've been lying to me!"

"… You know? Who told you? What do you remember?"

"I don't remember anything!" Holy fuck, tears? "But… I want to!" He was staring at you, he looked so confused now. "I don't even know his name."

"Who?"

You shrug, not even trying to hide your tears, "I don't know his name." You sigh. "He asked me not to tell you. He has black hair, buck teeth, glasses… I met him at the park and he knew my name, but he ran off. I looked all over…"

"Dave… What did he tell you?"

"Nothing at first. But earlier, he said…" You put your sleeve up to your cheek and wipe the now silent tears. "He said he was my boyfriend… And I kinda believe him."

Bro frowned and pulled you into a hug. Woah, wait, since when does Bro do hugs? He spoke softly. "He is. He loves you. And you loved him."

"Then why," You broke out of the hug. "WHY did you tell him to fuck off! That he couldn't have anything to do with me?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to Dave." He paused and sighed. "John knows just as well as I do any little thing could make you relapse.. Make you remember." You stopped listening.

_John._

Bro said it. His name. John. The derpy kid… His name is John.

"Dave?" He broke your train of thought. "Are you okay?"

You nod, and look at your feet. "Mint toothpaste."

"Huh?"

_"John always smells like mint toothpaste."_

**oOoOoOo**

THE END :D

(Haha Just kidding ;p)

**oOoOoOo**

The next day you waited, your beat up '76 Camaro parked about twelve spaces from John's car. He was still inside. About five minutes and he'd come out of Maplehoof Senior High and you'd make your move. Your stomach was a jumble of nerves. You couldn't remember much about him, but hopefully enough to make him listen.

Here he comes. He's getting into his car, it's now or never.

"J-John!" You call out. His head lifts up from the lock to see you. His face goes white and his eyes go wide. "John!" You're running over.

"How do you know my name?"

"John!" You resist the urge to hug the boy you barely remember. "John, I remember?"

"Remember…" He trailed off. "What.. what do you mean? You can't… you're not supposed to…"

"But I _do_." He shook his head.

"No. If you remember then, you'll have the nightmares, and you'll be in pain and.." What… the fuck is he talking about?

"John. I remember _you_." You smile. "Well not everything but stuff is coming back!"

He's still shaking his head. Did you do something wrong? Why was remembering bad? "I've gotta go, Dave." He starts getting into his car.

You frown. He won't listen. "Wait." He looks at you one last time. "_How Do I Live?"_

"What?"

"That's the one song by Trisha Yearwood that you like. I know... I know because it's the one on my iPod… I know because you declared that as _our song_, even though I wasn't too enthusiastic about it."

He swallows hard, as if he's going to cry. "I have.." His voice cracks. "I have to go Dave." He slowly shuts the door and pulls away. You stand there in the parking lot for a few minutes, lost. You hardly know this kid… so why did you love him? Why wouldn't he listen to you?

Over the next week small bits and pieces began coming back, it was almost as if you'd never forgotten John… Except you did and you hated yourself for it. He wouldn't answer your calls, he wouldn't accept your chum requests, he ignored you in public. Maybe it was a lost cause, maybe he didn't want anything to do with the boy who forgot him…

The Saturday following your latest attempt to contact him was the same as every other day, alone, sad, painful. You sighed and fell backwards onto your bed. So close to giving up on John, he wouldn't listen and you couldn't tell him.

Your mind is wandering, all the happy memories you'd once forgotten. Your first kiss, the day you unknowingly stole John from Karkat. Maybe that's why Karkat hated you so much…

_It was a snowy December day, about a week and a half after your sixteenth birthday. God he was adorable, he'd stayed the night at your house because his car stalled up and he got a little cold. He looked so good in your t-shirt, that was just slightly too big on him. You were standing in the kitchen cooking bacon, he was sitting on the chair behind you. When you'd both finished your bacon, you ran a sink full of dish water. John started crying, you can't remember why, but he said he was sorry. You had dish soap all over your hands, but you took his face, and you pressed your lips to his. Fully expecting to be pushed away in shock, but he didn't resist. He kissed you back, you that's when you knew you were in love with that boy._

In hindsight your first kiss was _hardly_ romantic, but you wouldn't change it, you wouldn't change anything about it. It was absolutely perfect. You can't help but smile at the memory, when another one comes sweeping across your mind.

Your first kiss was in December, but you didn't ask him out until February. _It was a nippy February evening, John's dad had made if very clear you were forbidden to see him. He thought you'd given John the hickies on his neck – but that was Karkat. John's dad was furious that anyone would do that to his fifteen year old son (John didn't turn 16 until April). He wouldn't listen to reason, just one big misunderstanding. You told him you loved him, and he ran inside his house crying. John's dad blamed you. You were losing hope, but then he texted you. "I love you too." Your entire world lit up. You put that stupid Trisha Yearwood song John loved so much on a CD and brought it to his house. Time for John to have his say anything moment. You were rather skilled in parkour, and easily made your way up to the landing below his bedroom window. His face lit up when he saw you standing there. _

You sigh again, what's the point of remembering if John won't listen? Maybe you could just… forget again.

There was a noise on the fire escape outside. You hop up and go to the window, must've been a bird or so-

That song.

_How do I live?_

You see the outline of a thin blue-shirted boy. "John…"

"I'm sorry Dave." He walked up to your bedroom window, holding the exact same boombox you had a little under a year ago in his window. "I'm sorry I didn't listen… But I'm all ears now."

"What're you…"

"I don't know if you remember when you asked me out…" You nod. "… This is me asking you out."

You're speechless. Absolutely wordless. He's standing there on your fire escape like an idiot and you're not saying anything. You finally come to your sense and reach out your hand, he's quick to take it. You help him in through your bedroom window.

"John." It's all you can say. He smiles his stupid little derp smile. You finally manage to choke out, "I remember."

"I know."

"I remember your favorite food is strawberries, even though I'm super allergic." He's nodding and smiling. "You suck at algebra. You hate chewy candies because they get all gobbed up in your teeth. You use Dove soap because you get a rash from other stuff." He blushed and you laughed. "You use WAY too many marshmallows when you drink hot chocolate. You sleep on the wall-side of your bed because you like to spoon."

"Hey! I do not!"

"Yes you do, now let me finish." You laughed. "You ramble a lot. You stutter when you're upset. And…" You smirk. "MMMPHHH-"

He interrupts you with a sudden kiss, and breaks away after a few seconds to say, "You love it when I kiss you…" He kisses you again, slightly more passionately. "Like…" And again, this time his arms are around your neck and his fingers working their way into your hair. "This." And he was absolutely right, you get flustered whenever he kisses you like that…

And you love it. He pulls you back onto your bed and smiles. "I missed you, Dave."

"I missed you too."

(AN: Ahhhhh, done. All the headcanon in this is the mutual brainbaby of my girlfriend, bestfriend, and myself :D)


End file.
